


i'll choose unloved instead

by hajiiwa



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Daydreaming, Drabble, Gen, Light Angst, M/M, Pining Keith (Voltron), Post-Season/Series 08 Finale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-15
Updated: 2018-12-15
Packaged: 2019-09-18 15:18:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16997472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hajiiwa/pseuds/hajiiwa
Summary: “Do you ever think about those other realities?” asks Shiro, sitting close to him but not close enough, not touching. “What they could mean for people like us?”





	i'll choose unloved instead

Keith likes to dream about it sometimes.

Generally, when he’s alone, he’ll sit on the edge of his bed and close his eyes, let his mind roam to any and every possibility that floats his way; if the Balmerans had been the suppressors, if he had been born two hundred years before, or if he had just been born a rock or blade of grass or mountain goat.

There are some roads he tries not to go down. Roads that involve accented voices, longer hair, softer hands not worked coarse through fighting. Sometimes those realities seem more pleasant than his own-- most times, actually. He’ll open his eyes to a bogged-down heart and numb fingers. 

Once, he’s asked about it.

“Do you ever think about those other realities?” asks Shiro, sitting close to him but not close enough, not touching. “What they could mean for people like us?”

“No,” Keith lies. “Sounds like sort of a buzz-kill.”

“I dunno,” Shiro says, eyes turned skyward, “could be sort of interesting. What if they get relationships all wrong? You end up twenty-six with a boyfriend, imagine that.”

It hurts, the throb that pulses deep from the pit of Keith’s gut. “I can’t,” he says, though he wants to, he wants to imagine the curl of Shiro’s lips and the drag of his fingers and the swell of his chest over a deep, long breath.

“Must be reserved for another reality.”

**Author's Note:**

> uh, so yeah. i've been Big Sad for the past fifteen hours and this is all i have to show for it, but (like keith) my heart feels heavy and now it's time to rewatch the first two seasons. i'm still going to love these two so much, romantic or platonic, and their scenes in the final two seasons were... tough to watch.
> 
> anyway. the title is from "unattainable" by little joy and it gives me major sheith feelings


End file.
